1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an analog-to-digital converting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art analog-to-digital converting systems of a successive comparison type include a comparator, a register control circuit, a successive comparison register, and an analog-to-digital converter connected in a closed loop. A high resolution of such a prior art analog-to-digital converting system requires high speed operation of the comparator and the analog-to-digital converter. In addition, the lower bit portion of data output from the prior art analog-to-digital converting system tends to be affected by noise.